


A Working Relationship

by galaxystardust



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Mind Meld, Vulcan Mind Melds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxystardust/pseuds/galaxystardust
Summary: After an accidental telepathic connection... (not romantic sorry)
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 15





	A Working Relationship

Ah yes, new ship, new command, new crew. It would be an exhausting week of learning names, ranks, positions, and fun facts about everyone. Much of the crew had served on the Enterprise under Captain Pike, including the First Officer, so hopefully that would make it easier. Or at least Kirk would have help. The crew was mostly human with a significant minority of various other Federation species. The First Officer was a Vulcan. A Vulcan! Lovely people, thought Kirk. Reliable, trustworthy, focused. He greeted his new Vulcan First Officer with a smile and received a nod in return. The rest of the day was a blur of greetings, nods, handshakes, reports, specifications, and long corridors leading to various parts of the ship. He would have three days to get everything settled and ready to launch. Engineering had some final touches to put on the engines and communications was finishing the final upgrades. Lovely people, all of them. Kirk felt lucky and proud to take command of such a prestigious and well-run ship. First priority is to get the ship launched and then start reviewing the mission documents. 

Kirk didn’t take much time off during the first few days. Once they got into space things would be quieter. He wanted to spend as much time with the crew as possible and build a good relationship right away. He checked out the gym and the rec room for schedules of various classes and clubs that the crew could join. Spent plenty of time in the dining hall sipping coffee and reviewing various documents and files instead of taking them back to his office. Attended a crew mixer with live music and a DJ. Inspected the hydroponic gardens and spent some time in there relaxing and enjoying the fresh green energy. There was so much to see and do on this grand ship, and 430 new friends in the crew to do it all with. 

Of course there was business to take care of. As soon as they launched Kirk began to review the mission files. Time to see what this Vulcan First Officer was made of.

“Mr. Spock, have you had an opportunity to read through our mission documents?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Join me in my office. I would like to go over a few things with you.” There was really a lot to do. Personnel files, duty roster, leisure and crew care, medical advisories, and their first mission. Thankfully the first mission was a routine check on a research station near the Klingon border. The Klingons had been quiet for a long time, but in case there was need for diplomatic action the Enterprise would be the best ship to venture into that quadrant.

The Vulcan First Officer, Spock, was also the science officer with a strong background in astrophysical phenomena and stellar cartography. A lovely man. Tall and thin, but reputed to be exceptionally strong. Much of the crew seemed intimidated by him. Many humans found the Vulcan lack of emotional expression to be uncanny and uncomfortable, but there were also many that appreciated the calmness and stability of the Vulcan presence. And then there were the ears. Humans loved the ears.

Spock was only half Vulcan, but you could never tell. The two of them sat and went through the procedures, files, background data, and reports. Kirk learned all the gossip about the crewmembers that had served with Spock under Captain Pike. Kirk had reviewed Spock’s personnel file, but the Vulcan would not reveal any additional personal information. No matter. Kirk was confident he could find some sport or some other recreational thing to enjoy building a good relationship off duty as well as on duty. 

In a cheerful mood, Kirk and Spock stood to leave the office. He patted the Vulcan on the back and grasped his hand. Time seemed to slow almost to a stop. He watched in slow motion as Spock turned to look him directly in the eye. Spock’s eyes were large and dark. Too large. Dilated. Oh no. Vulcans. Don’t touch the Vulcans! Kirk could feel Spock’s presence inside his head but also felt his own presence inside of Spock. Kirk felt butterflies in his stomach and felt weak in his knees before the world went blindingly bright and he fell. 

“Captain!” He heard Spock shout as he fell into Spock’s arms. Spock lowered him to the ground to recover. Kirk looked up and saw a radiant glowing being. His vision of Spock had changed and he was no longer an ordinary officer. There was a light and warmth that he had never felt from a Vulcan before. Kirk felt like he was sharing breath with Spock and a strange electric tingle where Spock’s arms cradled him. 

“Spock? I’m… I’m… sorry…?”  
“That was quite unexpected Captain.”  
“I should know better. I’ve been around Vulcans enough to know to avoid physical contact. I’m so sorry. I will not make the same mistake.”  
“No, Captain. Don’t be sorry. It seems that something unusual has happened.” Kirk slowly sat up. His breath felt heavy but effortless and the glow around Spock remained.

“What happened?”  
“It is uncommon to encounter someone so well matched. It seems that we have a strong potential for telepathic connection.”  
“You’re glowing Spock. Why are you glowing? I feel like I’m floating.” Kirk was still a bit lightheaded and disoriented.

“Give me your hand Captain.” Kirk lay against Spock as Spock took his hand again. Again time seemed to slow and the world got blindingly bright but this time he felt a steady calm presence in his head. He saw himself from Spock’s perspective and felt Spock’s confidence in him. With Spock’s confidence the two men stood up. Hands still clasped. Kirk felt a strength coming from Spock. His eyes were so deep and dark, like the dark empty sky, but pulsing with life. Spock loosened his grip and gradually let Kirk’s hand fall away.

“Remarkable, Captain. I saw what you were experiencing and you responded perfectly to my thoughts.”  
“I… I don’t know about this. I don’t think we should do this, but,” Kirk paused to take a deep breath and gather his thoughts from being so disoriented, ”I trust you.” Even though Vulcans had extraordinary mental discipline and telepathic ability they were consistently trust worthy and had no motivation to use their powers for control. And it felt fantastic. Amazing. Kirk felt a renewed energy in his being. 

“Captain. I know this might feel overwhelming to you. I am… taken aback by the immediacy of our connection,” Spock still appeared to glow, “I believe that we can build this connection and be a powerful command team, but some may see such an intimate telepathic connection as inappropriate or taboo. I will leave it for you to decide and initiate in the future if you desire.”

“Yes, of course, Thank you, Mr. Spock.” Kirk finally looked away and straightened his shirt. When he looked back Spock was still glowing. 

“I will give you some time to regain your composure, Captain.” Spock slowly left the room and gave Kirk a few extra moments if he had more to say. 

Spock was not in the habit of sharing any type of telepathic connection with a human, but it was wonderful. Kirk was a dynamic individual. Chaotic, emotional and illogical, but with a depth and presence like no other. Kirk was also glowing, and that was highly unusual. Spock was uncertain what he was feeling. It was new and different. He held that emotion in a safe place for meditation later. 

Kirk took a few days to think about what had happened. It happened so quickly, but after the initial accidental contact it was very intentional and controlled by Spock. It was a sensation that was strange and wonderful. It had been almost intoxicating. Spock still had a bit of that glow and Jim couldn’t help but smile every time he saw Spock. He was just so happy. So happy to see Spock and work with him as First Officer on this ship that also made him happy. Kirk wanted this to be a good thing, and a useful thing. He didn’t want to be distracted by some Vulcan mind games when he should be attending to the ship and the missions. He had to talk to Spock. He had to try it again. 

At their next meeting they reviewed reports and went through the entire routine. Kirk couldn’t help but hold a big stupid grin on his face when he looked at Spock and sat so close to him privately in the conference room. Kirk slid his hand over to Spock’s and placed his palm on the back of Spock’s hand. Spock slowly looked at him with a smile. A slight sparking sensation filled his palm.

“Captain, I am glad you want to explore this connection.”

“Yes Spock. I want to see if it can be useful for us as a command team. Will we be able to exchange information silently with just a touch?”  
“We should experiment. First you will need to become more accustomed to my touch. It will not be useful if you collapse from sensory overwhelm.”

“It was such a euphoric and intoxicating feeling that first time and I felt like I lost control. Will it always feel that way?”

“Yes, but with some training you will be able to control it. I can only assume that you will be able to perform the necessary Vulcan mental disciplines.”

“Oh. OK, but can we go somewhere more comfortable? So we can just… touch?” Kirk felt confused by his own words. He was quite comfortable in having very flexible sexual interests, but his initial idea for building a stronger command team was beginning to feel more intimate than he had expected. They should avoid their personal quarters for these experiments. Or perhaps not? Spock had warned him that this could be taboo. Starfleet didn’t have any formal regulations banning intimate relationships between coworkers, but there were certainly warnings and advisories. He was just building a telepathic relationship with an alien under his command, not getting married. Certainly this could only benefit their working relationship.

“I do not want to suggest anything inappropriate, but logically we should go to your quarters for this. I want you lying down when we try this again so you do not fall.” 

“Of course, that would be logical.” He could trust Spock.


End file.
